


Respite at Amusement Mile (or The Time Batman and Joker Took a Night Off)

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: This is just a short Batjokes fic I wrote for a challenge over at FanCon Amino. I hope you all enjoy it! ^__^* <3http://aminoapps.com/c/fancon-fandom-conversation





	Respite at Amusement Mile (or The Time Batman and Joker Took a Night Off)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Batjokes fic I wrote for a challenge over at FanCon Amino. I hope you all enjoy it! ^__^* <3
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/fancon-fandom-conversation

The sound of the rain hitting the pavement under Batman's feet relaxed him as he aimlessly wandered through Gotham City. It bounced off the ground and onto his boots, making him feel like a statuesque part of the city. Batman was able to lose himself in the feeling of not being who he was, and it was a good feeling.

It had been a particularly rough night yesterday. So rough that while he felt like he needed to appear out on the streets as a visual warning to anyone who may wish to cause harm, he also very simply just wanted the night off. So, he compromised--he went out, but tried to keep to himself.

Before he knew it, Batman's aimless wandering had brought him to Amusement Mile. The sight of the long-ago shut down carnival rides was usually a welcome one, since he longed for his encounters with Joker. They made him feel alive. Yet tonight was different. Batman walked into the abandoned theme park, knowing there was a strong possibility his arch-nemesis would show up, but not wanting to fight.

He wasn't quite sure how that would go.

He continued on regardless, determined to at least give the appearance of being in control. Gotham was his city. He could always fall back on that knowledge if he had to. It made him feel secure. He could do as he wanted in his city, and she would repay him with kindness. Batman counted on that.

As he slowly approached the ferris wheel, Joker came into view. The man was sitting in one of the ride's carts--the one that was third up from the ground. He seemed to be resting, or perhaps sleeping. Batman walking up to the ride and easily climbed his way up to Joker's cart, making it sway as he got in it and sat down next to the clown.

"Whoa! Why you rockin' my boat, Batsy baby?" Joker looked at Batman with wide-eyes as he spoke to him.

Batman turned his head to look at the Joker, grunted in a low voice, and then looked ahead of them out towards the rest of the carnival.

Joker blinked at Batman. Then his eyes narrowed. "I hope you're not here to turn me in. I ain't goin' back, Batsy."

Batman sighed. He grunted again.

With a raised eyebrow and a slow-spreading smirk, Joker continued by saying, "Well, aren't you the talker tonight!" He laughed and then lounged back in the cart. "You takin' the night off or something?"

After a brief pause, Batman hummed a bit in agreement. He relaxed in the cart as well, causing his foot to touch the Joker's. Joker briefly tensed up, but then became comfortable once more, and Batman didn't bother moving hid foot away. The Joker laughed, and Batman laid his head back on the cart. The rain cooled the lower half of his face.

Joker flung his arm around the back of the cart, his hand landing on the other side of Batman's face. He grinned widely at the man sitting next to him and commented, "It's almost like we're on a date, Batsy baby. You gonna win me a prize at one of the booths?"

The side of Batman's mouth quirked up ever so slightly. He hummed again in reply.

Joker's grin widened impossibly more, and he replied, "Really? You are? I want one of those huge bears, then. I was never good at that aiming game." He sighed, lamenting his poor marksmanship.

Seeing this as his chance, Batman turned his head and looked at the Joker. The clown almost immediately looked at the vigilante in return. Batman craned his neck up from where he had rested his head so that his lips met Joker's. There was a surprised gasp from the other man, but in a few short moments he got with the program, kissing Batman back in return. Batman kept the kiss slow and sensual. He had been wanting to do this for a long time, and he was in no mood to rush through it now. Joker seemed more eager and hungry for it, but he was clearly willing to follow the Bat's lead. In a few minutes, Batman slowly pulled away, opening his eyes and licking his own lips as he did so.

"Okay," Batman growled lowly.

The Joker blinked, clearly confused. "I-I'm sorry?"

Batman clarified in the same low-pitched grumble, "The bear. It's yours."

After a few moments of that same confusion, the Joker laughed and smiled brightly. "Really? You mean it?"

Batman smirked just a little. "Yeah, J," he replied, softly.

Joker grinned once again, and kissed Batman's cheek. "What a guy," he murmured in return. "Thanks, Batsy baby."

Batman hummed affirmatively. Then he took out his grappling hook and quickly left Amusement Mile, stunning Joker with his sudden departure.

The next evening, the Joker found an adorable stuffed bear that was the size of a person sitting in the same ferris wheel cart he and the Batman had shared the night before. Walking up to it, Joker saw there was a note in its' lap. The note was a simple picture of a heart and a bat.

Joker put the note up to his mouth, hiding his affectionate smile behind it. He thought he might take more nights off, if this was what he got for it.

As for Batman, he watched Joker from afar, staying in the shadows. He couldn't trust the man yet, but this definitely had the potential to be something more. Maybe, in time, it could be.

He turned away from the sweet scene before him and turned back to Gotham City. He had his night off. It was time to get back to work.


End file.
